


Story 2 chapter 1: Movie night

by uddelhexe



Series: Happy.Never.Afters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and his deal with the empty, Dean in fear, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I am confusing the tags in the short stories-sorry, Implied Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Maybe i fix it later, Part of a series of stories about Castiel's deal, Short Stories, The brothers know about the deal, This is nothing happy, why am I doing this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uddelhexe/pseuds/uddelhexe
Summary: This is a bit fun stuff in it…even if the ending is sort of not. Not at all.I wanted it to be less dark. I was not successfull with that attempt.But don’t be afraid: As wished I will write a fix it to the first story!





	Story 2 chapter 1: Movie night

Sometimes Castiel wondered if it really had been a good idea of Jack to tell Dean and Sam about it.

He would never have done it by himself. And every day he felt more like he should have scolded his son more at that day he’d spilled the great news to the two hunters.

Oh what a wonderful Day that had been.Not.

 

* * *

 

_That terrible day…weeks earlier…_

 

“ **He what?** ”

“Dean…”

“NO! You shut the fuck up! You have not right to…whatever! What the fucking fuck fuck is wrong with you?”

“Dean….”

Castiel felt terrible. Like…really really bad. Like he had betrayed Dean. Again. He didn’t even know why this was the feeling that had begin to settle down inside of him instead of self-pity for the fact that he either could never feel happy again in his life or die the instand he found something to feel good for. Shouldn’t somehow he be the person others felt sorry for if anything?

But when he looked Dean in the eyes at this very moment he felt guilty for not telling him sooner. And somehow he felt guilty for thinking that he didn’t have any regrets for making the deal in the first place. There had been no time to think of other ways to rescue Jack. He only had have seconds to think and to give his own life instead of his son’s was the only possibility he could think of. It still was and Castiel was very certain that Dean knew that too.

But it nonetheless  hurt the older Winchester. And so Castiel tried again: “ Dean, you know I had no choice.”

Dean gave out a defeated sigh and his shoulders slumped until he suddenly looked like being very exhausted: “Don’t you think I know that, Cas?”

 

* * *

 

 

_Back to where we began…or you know what? Let’s jump back a few more minutes…:_

 

Castiel chuckled. He really had come to enjoy watching TV way to much in his time on earth. Sam had once called him a natural born binge-watcher. But that was a give thing if you don’t sleep and being the only person awake in the night in a bunker full of books of which the most you’ve already read.

You can only do so much at night not to wake the others and not bore yourself to death (haha). So he again had began to watch Netflix to no end…and there was content he really enjoyed a whole lot. He had learned that he was a big fan of old cartons. He had no idea why. The simple plots in those old mini movies where very relaxing to his overworking mind and he considered them to be funny as well. Also he found that there was a hidden and very profound message and analogy of the dynamics of life in general in each and every one of them. Though he seemed to be the only one to read that into Bugs Bunny and Tom and Jerry Cartons.

Like Dean he also enjoyed to watch some Crime and Fantasy stuff but also comedy a lot. Much to Dean’s displeasure Western was not one of his favorite genres…despite the fact that he didn’t complain too much every time Dean forced him to watch such a movie together with him.

Like today. But this one in particular he enjoyed at least a little bit. Because there was fun stuff in it. Dean had called it Steam punk. Castiel had decided he liked the design of it and he also was partial to the fact that it wasn’t very accurate to the historic fact so that there was enough room for fantasy and variety in the storyline in it. And he really loved the actors’ chemistry. It was fun to watch them struggle. It reminded him a bit of Dean and himself in some of their adventures in the past.

“You were right, Dean. I am bit surprised.”

Dean graced Castiel with a raised eyebrow and a reproachful glare: “ What do you mean by: you’re surprised I’m right. Of course I’m right!”

Castiel thought he saw Dean puff up a little which made him smile inside…and maybe a bit on the outside for Dean to see too. Dean was downright adorable when he bristled at something in such a obvious mannerism. Not that Castiel ever would admit that out loud with Dean around.

“No. I really like that movie a lot. It is funny and the music is nice. I am happy that you made me…Dean...what are you doing?”

Dean looked at him in shock, had grabbed for the controller and switched of the TV. All of that had happened in less than a second.

“No WildWildWest for you.”

“What’s wrong? I thought you would like it if I enjoy the movie? Could we please continue watching it?”

“No.”

“Will you tell me why?” Castiel watched Dean puzzled. He couldn’t make sense out of the hunters behavior and less of his frightened look. If Castiel hadn’t known better he’d thought Dean had seen a ghost.

Not that a simple ghost could make Dean look like THAT.

“ I’m not gonna risk anything. I think you enjoyed that movie way too much.  You will not watch it again!”

“Dean…you’re being stupid, you know that, right?”

“ I will not take any chances in this. You sounded way to happy with that.”

“Dean…I am pretty sure the empty will not take me down for enjoying a simple movie with you. I don’t think that is the happiness it was talking about.”

“How do you know that? I don’t know that. You wanna risk it? I do not.”

“Dean…that is just silly.”

“I don’t care about silly. I care about you not being sucked into the damn Empty. That’s what I care about. And now…what about a real western movie like….”

“You know I do not enjoy them very much.” Castiel puckered.

“Exactly.”

_Oh my…._

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is a second story that takes place after this one.
> 
> Sorry for all mistakes. I try to get better in "painting scenes" with the language. But that is really difficuld in a foreign language. If there are severe mistakes in the use of words...please tell me so I can fix it! :-)


End file.
